Gérard Surugue
Gérard Surugue, né le 12 mars 1946, est un acteur français, pratiquant également le doublage. Il est connu pour être depuis la fin des années 90, la nouvelle voix du Toon Bugs Bunny, en remplacement de Guy Piérauld. En animation, il est également la voix de Joe Dalton dans Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke, de Garfield dans Garfield et Cie, de Rubilax dans Wakfu ou encore celle de Droopy. Il prête régulièrement sa voix aux acteurs Richard Kind et Martin Klebba. Filmographie sélective Cinéma * 1977 : La Question de Laurent Heynemann - Le Parisien * 1979 : À nous deux de Claude Lelouch * 1979 : Le Mors aux dents de Laurent Heynemann - Tody * 1981 : Le jour se lève et les conneries commencent de Claude Mulot * 1983 : L'Indic de Serge Leroy * 1985 : Le Quatrième Pouvoir de Serge Leroy * 1986 : Les Clowns de Dieu de Jean Schmidt - Un frère de la Côte du Rhône * 1986 : Mon beau-frère a tué ma sœur de Jacques Rouffio * 1990 : Pacific Palisades de Bernard Schmitt - Rémi * 1990 : Il y a des jours... et des lunes de Claude Lelouch Télévision * 1974 : Bons Baisers de Tarzan, téléfilm de Pierre Desfons * 1978 : Médecins de nuit de Philippe Lefebvre, épisode : Christophe * 1979 : Le Journal (mini série de 6 ép.) * 1985 : Rancune tenace série d' Emmanuel Fonlladosa '' * 1985 : ''Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret, épisode : Le Revolver de Maigret de Jean Brard - L'inspecteur Leroy * 1990 : Commissaire Moulin - épisode : Les buveurs d'eau de Yves Rénier - Le buveur d'eau #3 * 1991 : Cas de divorce - épisode : Fortier contre Fortier - Le docteur Laurent Julien * 1994 : Premiers Baisers -'' épisode : 266 et 267 - Mr Jojo * 1995 : ''Le Collège des cœurs brisés - épisode : Un orage d'enfer '' de Olivier Altman - Noé * 2001 : ''Julie Lescaut - épisode : Récidive de Vincent Monnet - Guzman * 2004 : Gloire et Fortune : La grande imposture (mini-série) - Le producteur * 2005 : Mon incroyable fiancé (mini-série) - Le père du fiancé Voxographie Cinéma Films * Martin Klebba dans : ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl (2003) : Marty ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (2006) : Marty ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (2007) : Marty ** Blanche-Neige (2012) : Le Boucher ** Le Chaos (2014) : Melvin Weir ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar (2017) : Marty * Tom Kenny dans : ** Transformers 2 : La Revanche (2009) : Wheelie (voix) ** ''Transformers 3 : la face cachée de la lune'' (2011) : Wheelie (voix) ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) : Wheelie (voix) * Richard Kind dans : ** Le Grand Stan (2008) : Mal ** Au-delà (2010) : Christos Audreou * Steve Schirripa dans : ** Bulletproof Gangster (2011) : Mike Frato ** Wonder Wheel (2017) : Nick * 1978 : La Grande Menace (Redoublage) : voix additionnelle * 1979 : Cuba : Faustino (Alejandro Rey) * 1990 : Les Affranchis : voix additionnelle * 1990 : Gremlins 2 : La Nouvelle Génération : Un Gremlin (voix) * 1991 : Hook ou la Revanche du capitaine Crochet : Un pirate * 1991 : Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs (redoublage 2003) : un brigand * 1993 : Dans la ligne de mire : voix additionnelle * 1993 : Quatre mariages et un enterrement : voix additionnelle * 1993 : Cœur sauvage : Jim (Joe Minjares) * 1996 : James et la Pêche géante : Le ver de terre (voix) * 1996 : Beautiful Girls : Stanley Womack (Pruit Taylor Vince) * 1997 : Alien, la résurrection (1997) : Vriess (Dominique Pinon) (version longue) * 1998 : Space Jam : Bugs Bunny (voix) * 1999 : Mon Martien bien-aimé : Howard Greenly (Tom Hallick) * 2001 : Le voyage de La Licorne (Voyage of The Unicorn) (2001): un troll * 2001 : L'Expérience (2001) : Shütte * 2001 : Le Journal de Bridget Jones : M. Fitzherbert (Paul Brooke) * 2002 : Men in Black 2 : Un cafard (?) * 2002 : Une nana au poil : Richie Spencer (Michael O'Keefe) * 2003 : Inspecteur Gadget 2 (2003) : McKibble * 2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action : Bugs Bunny (voix) * 2003 : Confidence : Lloyd Whitworth (Donal Logue) * 2003 : Elfe : Léon, le bonhomme de neige (Leon Redbone) * 2004 : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban : un nain * 2006 : World Trade Center : un pompier * 2006 : Garfield 2 : Preston (voix) * 2007 : Mission Alcatraz : Cortez (Robert Madrid) * 2007 : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix : le nain liftier * 2008 : Iron Man (2008) : le présentateur de Mad Money * 2009 : L'Enquête (2009) : Docteur Isaacson (Tibor Feldman) * 2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens : Big Figure (Danny Woodburn) * 2009 : L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles : Abraham (Hank Azaria) * 2010 : Marmaduke : Carlos (voix) * 2010 : Wolfman : Kirk (David Sterne) * 2010 : The Killer Inside Me : Sheriff Bob Maples (Tom Bower) * 2011 : Super 8 (2011) : M. Blakely * 2012 : Men in Black 3 (2012) : M. Wu (Keone Young) * 2012 : Safe (2012) : Emile Docheski (Sandor Tecsy) * 2013 : Twelve Years a Slave : Le contremaître (Dickie Gravois) * 2014 : Famille recomposée : Buster Bunny (Casey Luckey) * 2015 : Ant-Man : le lapin en peluche (voix) * 2015 : Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal, de Léo Pons : Voix additionnelles * 2015 : Gunman : Terry Cox (Mark Rylance) * 2015 : Pixels : L'Alien Duke Nukem (voix) * 2016 : Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la justice : lui-même (Jon Stewart) * 2016 : Le Fondateur : Jerry Cullen (Wilbur Fitzgerald) * 2016 : Grimsby : Agent trop spécial : Chef du MI6 (Ian McShane) * 2017 : Sandy Wexler : lui-même (Henry Winkler) * 2017 : Miss Sloane : Bob Sanford (Chuck Shamata) * 2017 : Wonder Woman : un soldat * 2018 : Super Troopers 2 : Charles Lloyd (Bruce McCulloch) * 2019 : The Old Man and the Gun : Waller (Tom Waits) Films d'animation * 1955 : La Belle et le Clochard : Un chien à la fourrière municipale (3e doublage) * 1997 : Mulan : un soldat de Shan-Yu (Huns) * 1999 : 1001 Pattes : voix additionnelles * 2000 : Titi et le Tour du monde en 80 chats : Bugs Bunny * 2001 : Barbie dans Casse-noisette : Pimm * 2002 : Barbie, princesse Raiponce : Otto * 2002 : La Planète au trésor : Un nouvel univers : Monsieur La Lorgnette * 2002 : La Famille Delajungle, le film : Reggie l'écureuil et le rhinocéros * 2002 : Peter Pan 2 : Retour au Pays imaginaire : voix additionnelle * 2003 : Le Livre de la jungle 2 : Flaps, le vautour blond * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo : Enclume, le requin-marteau * 2003 : Les 101 Dalmatiens 2 : Sur la trace des héros : voix additionnelle * 2004 : Gang de requins : voix additionnelles * 2005 : Barbie et le Cheval magique : Ferris * 2006 : Astérix et les Vikings : Âgecanonix et un Viking * 2006 : L'Âge de glace 2 : Tony "la tchatche" * 2006 : Frère des ours 2 : Bering * 2006 : Bambi 2 : le Porc-épic * 2007 : Blanche-Neige, la suite : Les sept nains * 2008 : Horton : Président du Conseil General * 2009 : Barbie présente Lilipucia : Myron * 2011 : Rango : Merrimack * 2013 : Hôtel Transylvanie : Une tête réduite * 2016 : Zootopie : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Lego Batman, le film : Bane * 2017 : [[Coco (film, 2017)|''Coco]]'' : Le douanier et un musicien * 2017 : Tom et Jerry au pays de Charlie et la chocolaterie : Le journaliste qui interviewe Mike Teavee et Droopy * 2018 : Pachamama : voix additionnelle * 2019 : Nicky Larson Private Eyes : le professeur Télévision Téléfilms *''Les Roses rouges de l'espoir'' : Brian Osborne (Morgan Stevens) *''Allan Quatermain et la Pierre des ancêtres'' : Un magistrat britannique (Ronald France) *''Les Voyages de Gulliver'' : Flimnap le trésorier (John Wells) *''Fausses Disparitions'' : Lieutenant Conroy (Glenn Herrera) Séries télévisées * Richard Kind dans : ** 1996-2002 : Spin City : Paul Thomas Lassiter ** 2003-2004 : Scrubs : Harvey Corman (saison 3 épisode 10 ; saison 4 épisodes 9 et 10) ** 2005 : DOS : Division des opérations spéciales : Danton Murphy (saison 1 épisodes 9 et 11) ** 2006 : Stargate Atlantis : Lucius Lavin (saison 3 épisodes 3 et 13) ** 2007 : Mon oncle Charlie : Artie (saison 5 épisode 8) ** 2010 : Burn Notice : Marv (saison 4 épisodes 7, 14, 16 et 17) ** 2011 : Mr. Sunshine : Rod McDaniel (saison 1 épisodes 8 et 9) ** 2012 : NYC 22 : Geoff ArnhauldtCrédité au carton de doublage. (saison 1 épisode 3) ** 2013 : The Good Wife : Juge Alan Davies * Steve Schirripa dans : ** Les Soprano (2000-2007) : Bobby Baccalieri ** La vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire (2008-2013) : Léo boykewick ** Blue Bloods (depuis 2015) : détective Anthony Abetemarco *''Hannah Montana'' : Barney Bittman (Gilbert Gottfried) (saison 2, épisode 22) *''Bulworth'' : Oncle Tyrone (Lou Myers) *''Seinfeld'' : Newman (Wayne Knight) *''New York 911'' : Spencer Martin (Henry Winkler) *''Sister, Sister'' : Ray Campbell (Tim Reid) *''Stargate SG-1'' : Aris Boch (le chasseur de primes dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3) (Sam J. Jones) *''Ma famille d'abord'' : Bobbie Shaw (Katt Williams) *''Les Frères Scott'' : Jimmy James (Huey Lewis) *''Charmed'' : Sam Wilder (Scott Jaeck) (saison 2 épisode 8 ; saison 5 épisodes 9 ; saison 8 épisodes 7) *''Preuve à l'appui'' : Martin Vezned (Bernard White) *''Twin Peaks'' : Gordon Cole (David Lynch) *''Snowfall'' : Avi Drexler (Alon Moni Aboutboul) Séries d'animation *Droopy dans 24 dessins animés * La Nouvelle Panthère Rose : L'Homme-Vaudou * Dragon Ball Z : Radditz * Dragon Ball : Yamcha (Voix de remplacement) * Les Animaux du Bois de Quat'sous : Brute * Les Aventures de Carlos : Oscar * Ren et Stimpy : Ren * Rocko's Modern Life : Rocko (deuxième voix) * Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit : Broadway / Fang * Robinson Sucroë : Uglyston * Dragon Ball GT : Freezer * Spider-Man, l'homme-araignée : Shocker, Captain America, Nick Fury, Daredevil, Landon * ReBoot : Turbo (Saison 3), Cyrus (Saison 3), Powerlock * Papyrus : Bebo * Les Griffin : Cleveland Brown, Carter Pewterschmidt, voix additionnelles * Hercule : Philoctète * Digimon Adventure : Wargreymon, Demidevimon, Puppetmon, Leomon * Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke : Joe Dalton * Digimon - Le Film: Wargreymon, Raidramon, voix additionnelles * Kim Possible : Voix Additionnelles * One Piece : Burnndy World / le roi Riku * Dragon Booster : Connor Penn/Mortis * Chadébloc : M. Blik * Toupou : Le Gardien-chef de Central Park (Shubbs) * Monster : Becker * Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni : Kuraudo Ooishi * MÄR : Edo * Quoi de neuf Bunny ? (anciennement Bunny Tonic) : Bugs Bunny * [[Hunter × Hunter|''Hunter x Hunter]]'' : Netero * Black Butler : Arthur Randall * Fairy Tail : Comte Ebar, Bluenote, Bob, Jude Heartfilia, Lucky, Gran Doma, Hades (1ère voix), Jiemma * Tiger & Bunny : Ben Jackson, professeur Saito * Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball : Un panneau d'arrêt d'autobus (Le Monde) * The Looney Tunes Show : Bugs Bunny * Beelzebub : Behemot * Objectif Blake ! : Roy Cronk * 1997-1998 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Mr Mxyztplk * 2000-2002 : Moumoute, un mouton dans la ville : le Savant colérique, le Râleur de service * 2007 : Gurren Lagann : Tymilph, chef du village de Jiha * 2008-2015 : Garfield et Cie : Garfield * 2008-2017 : Wakfu : Rubilax, Vargass, Dieu Enutrof, Balthazard * 2010 : Archer : Mannfred * depuis 2011 : Bob's Burgers : Jimmy Pesto, Mort, M. Frond, Hugo, Calvin Fischoeder * 2012 : MaxiMini : staff * depuis 2016 : La Garde du Roi lion : Chungu * 2019 : Fourchette se pose des questions : Rhinoféroce Jeux vidéo *1997 : The Curse of Monkey Island : le capitaine Barbeblonde *1998 : Grim Fandango : Bruno Martinez, Salvador Limones, Membrillo, Slisko *1999 : Kingpin: Life of Crime : la voix de l'interphone du Pawn-o-Matic *1999 : Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver : gardien du Tombeau, Dumah, Moébius *1999 : Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace Fantôme : un marchand de Mos Espa, Boss ferailleur *1999 : Alundra 2 : Zeppo le Pirate * 1999 : Bugs Bunny : Voyage à travers le temps : Bugs Bunny *2000 : Diablo 2 : voix additionnelles *2000 : Looney Tunes Racing : Bugs Bunny *2000 : Space Race : Bugs Bunny * 2000 : Bugs Bunny et Taz : La Spirale du temps : Bugs Bunny *2001 : Black and White : certains villageois *2001 : Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy : Gol, Sage Jaune *2002 : Donald Duck : Qui est PK ? : PK *2002 : The Elder Scrolls III : Morrowind : les Khajiits *2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Philoctète *2002 : Spider-Man : le narrateur *2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action : Bugs Bunny *2004 : The Getaway: Black Monday : Arthur * 2004 : Halo 2 : l’officier de l'armurerie *2004 : Spider-Man 2 : le narrateur *2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Philoctète *2006 : The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion : Sheogorath (l'extension Shivering Isles) *2006 : Gears of War : Colonel Victor Hoffman *2006 : Viva Piñata : Jardiniero *2007 : Crackdown : la voix off *2007 : Mass Effect : Harkin *2008 : Gears of War 2 : Colonel Victor Hoffman *2008 : Ratchet and Clank: Quest for Booty : voix additionnelles *2009 : Brütal Legend : le Gardien du metal (Ozzy Osbourne), Dadbat *2009 : Destroy All Humans! En route vers Paname ! *2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : voix additionnelles * 2009 : Risen : Maître Vitus, Rhobart *2009 : Forza Motorsport 3 : la voix off des menus *2009 : League Of Legends : Rumble *2009 : Anno 1404 : Giovanni di Mercanti *2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : Tabitha et Rhonda *2010 : Mafia II : un des gardes du pénitencier *2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Harkin *2011 : Driver San Francisco : voix additionnelles *2011 : Gears of War 3 : Colonel Victor Hoffman *2012 : Frobisher Says! *2012 : Skylanders Giants : Ghost Roaster *2013 : BioShock Infinite : Cornelius Slate *2013 : S.K.I.L.L. Special Force 2 : voix additionnelles *2013 : Skylanders : Swap Force : |Ghost Roaster *2014 : Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes : Rocket *2014 : Sunset Overdrive : Fizzie et Scab * 2016 : World of Warcraft : Légion : Ragnvald Drake-Né *2017 : Mass Effect: Andromeda : Nakmor Drack *2018 : Far Cry 5 : la voix des missions cascades *2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Klarion, le Roi des Condiments, voix additionnelles *2018 : Thronebreaker : Barnabas Beckenbauer * 2019 : Borderlands 3 : Wainwright Jakobs Liens externes * Voxographie de Gérard Surugue sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie partielle de Gérard Surugue sur La Tour des héros * Voxographie sélective de Gérard Surugue (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 Catégorie:Incomplet